narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakusasu
Is a member of the Kaguya Clan who ran away early in his years after his parents were killed in the second Shinobi World War. He now spends his days searching for an Unknown Box that was thought to have been removed from history. Background Born before the time of the Second Shinobi war in which his parent were both active members as a teen he would often create weapons for his parents to take in battle which was how he supported the family.. until he got a visit from the Division leader of their untimely deaths at the hand of a misplaced Explosive Tag. For a few years he managed to keep fighting strong without them but it didnt last long. After hearing of a jutsu that could revive the dead.. he attempted to Rog one of Orochimaru hideouts with a friend that ended in disaster as the hideout collasped on itself injuring Rakusasu.. and killed his friend. Fearing al hope was lost he looked elsewhere for a fresh start to get his life in order when he heard of a Box that can grant all your wishes to come true. He believed that this was his chance but after years of searching he came up with nothing. After his parent being dead for so long he gave up and deicded to hunt for something else... Power and intellect and to become useful to someone.. so he contiuned his work as a weapons maker for Kusagakure.. until he heard the Box was spotteds on a prison in the very village and land he was in .. He grabbed his things and set oput to find the this box. Personality Apperance Rakusasu is a tall, man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his aging The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft the thick beard and mustache covering hislower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of his corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally,, His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, he dons a pair black shoes and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the his massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. Abilities Rakasu as guessed by his size is immensely strong as shown his ability to punch through Rocks and walls with ease.. Okami claims that he is the only man that was ever strong enough to go Blow for blow with him Despite the fact Rakusasu lost in their fight. His Speed is very decent as well. while not as gifted with speed as Okami is he has shown the ability to keep up with the moves of faster more agile opponents. He lacks the fine tune credibility as a shinobi as he is more of a weapons maker but he can hol dhis own as Shown that for a time when he battled up against Tamotsu Yukimura in a enconuter a few years back. Barrier Ninjutsu Even more so than his Kekkei Genkai he is more known for ability to use Barrier and Seals in hsi fighting style, He creates barriers that can trap people sepearte them from their Summons, as well as creates zones where people wielding certain Natures can not perfom or pass. Perhaps his most dangerous is the one he created that allows him to nullify Ninjutsu within his barrier so long as it stands up and he is Concious. He is a very accomplished Barrier Specialist. Shikotsumyaku Rakusasu's main abilities came from his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows him to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Rakusasu also stated that his bones were stronger than most if not all forms of steel. he uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. He can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades. He can even use his bones as the Premises to base some of his Barrier Ninjutsu of off trapping his opponent.